


Cake By the Ocean

by seungsiksbitch



Category: VICTON (Band), victon
Genre: Beach Sex, M/M, Top Han Seungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsiksbitch/pseuds/seungsiksbitch
Summary: Seungwoo returns to his hometown beach to enjoy the sun, and meets Seungsik, a merman who is hungry, gets aroused for the first time.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo & Kang Seungsik, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

  
Seungsik sat leaned against a large rock under the sea, its been a while for him that he's gotten a victim for himself. He spent all of his time getting girls to fall for his beauty, then bring them down to his kingdom of waves and waters, to devour them to his pleasure.  
Sadly for his reign, nobody came to the sea anymore, or actually, people were not going anywhere. He overheard people talking about a virus that spread over the whole world and has locked people inside of their homes. He was genuinely upset about this, and hungry. 

He saw fisherman come and he was totally uninterested in them, those fishermen came everyday and he honestly had 0 interest in them. Actually it was in his instinct only to eat women. He couldn't eat men, he tried once and he vomited out of the disgusting taste.  
He missed the sweet, tasty scent of women and their smooth peachy skins.

  
His nose suddenly itched, a new smell coming into his nose and intruiging his interest, he swimmed up to the edge of the sea, slightly peaking out his eyes and looking as to where the smell is coming from.  
His eyes stopped on a man slightly taller than him, wearing red shorts and a Hawaii styled T-shirt, the buttons open revealing his six-pack. His eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses and his lips wore a cheeky smile that made a dimple prominent on his cheek.

 _'Oh well._ '

Meanwhile, Seungwoo was a new man back in his city. Due to the global pandemic, his family called him back from USA and so he was finally back. His mother did try to stop him from going to the beach but he missed it too much in these 10 years that he wished to see it again. He sat on the sand near the waves, and placed his palms beside him on the sand.  
Seungsik thought that it wont hurt to swim above the shore and greet the man, (or actually the man was too attractive to ignore for Seungsik's mind)

 _and_ Seungsik was confused why Seungwoo had a smell like that.

  
He pulled his body above the water, making sure his tail is hidden under the water, and his body above the torso is visible only. He swam close to Seungwoo, who sat on the sand, staring at the sea. The sound of the waves disturbed him so he looked at the sea to see what it was, turns out it was a _who_ rather than a _what_.

His eyebrows perked up in surprise, "Wow. What are you doing here?"  
"Swimming." Seungsik stated obviously, used to the script he has made for his targets,  
"During the....pandemic?" Seungwoo asked with a confused expression on his face.  
"Yeah, so what?" Seungsik didn't know much about the pandemic but he guessed he could make it work, somehow.

"What's your name?" Seungsik asked, his eyes trailing down to Seungwoo's chest under the scorching sun of summer, and his six-pack glistening with sweat. Seungwoo smirked at how Seungsik's eyes stayed at his abs for longer than normal,  
"Han Seungwoo. You?"  
Seungsik licked his lips, the smell oozing from Seungwoo's body a delicious one,  
"Seungsik."  
"You're a surfer or what?"   
Seungsik shook his head, "Not really..." he ran a hand through his hair and ruffled them, the hair scattering a little and shining blonde because of the sunlight.

"I'm just here to swim. Its hot." Seungsik said, slowly coming closer to Seungwoo,  
"You're hot, too." Seungwoo said with a wink, making the first move and Seungsik chuckled, his smile bright and beautiful, making Seungwoo a little mesmerized. "Thanks. Can say the same for you."  
Seungwoo smiled, taking off the sunglasses finally and both of them freeze for a moment, their eyes locking and it seemed as if the waves stopped rushing with their heartbeats, too.

Never had Seungwoo seen such a beauty in his whole life, even in USA, he hadn't seen such a gorgeous human, his hair were shiny and his skin was so smooth like porcelain, his eyes had this brown mountaineous color with dips of charcoal that looked as if the gods themselves put all their effort into them. His red lips looked like a pretty flower and Seungwoo was now madly attracted to the other guy.

Meanwhile, Seungsik had himself never seen such beautiful pair of brown eyes before, with so much depth in them, and he felt the sweet smell of fruits and flowers increase in his nose, his breath got hitched in his throat and he realized that this was not the time to embarass himself.

Seungwoo bit his lip as his eyes fell on a drop of water sliding down Seungsik's lips, down to his chin, neck, adam's apple, chest and finally in to the water,  
"So, Seungwoo. How old are you?" Seungsik said and Seungwoo blinked himself out of his daze.  
"26, you?"  
"I am 25. So I should call you 'Hyung' then?"

Seungwoo felt himself get hotter under the heat and he shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever you like."  
Seungsik moved towards Seungwoo, wrapping his slender fingers around Seungwoo's ankles and pulling him into the waters lightly, the sunlight hit his eyes and they turned a pretty golden color.  
Seungwoo gulped, "Whatever I like?" Seungsik said with a pout and Seungwoo nodded his head, "Whatever you like."

Seungwoo smirked with that, realizing his place and the moment his hands touched Seungsik's waist, Seungsik morphed his tail into his legs. He can convert into a human fully but only for 3 hours, at most. If he doesnt switch back to his tail after 3 hours, his legs will start to ache horribly, his tail appearing automatically.  
Seungwoo pulled Seungsik's body closer and Seungsik placed his hands on Seungwoo's shoulders, as to push him away, "What if someone sees us?"

Seungwoo tilted his head, "See us? What are you talking about, mister?"  
Seungsik inhaled the sweet scent now from much closer, his eyes closing into bliss and he unintentionally moved his body closer to Seungwoo's, this time he pulled Seungwoo into the water, both of their bottoms disappearing into the ocean.  
"Don't play innocent, Seungwoo." He said, his eyes looking around to see if any fishermen or lifesavers were around but all he saw was a man far away guiding the lighthouse, ' _no one can see me from here. My identity wont go out. As long as I fool this man and eat him.'_

Seungwoo placed a finger on Seungsik's cheek, forcing him to look into Seungwoo's eyes, who looked down at him, "Why are you so tempting?" Seungsik's eyes widened a little and he smiled, his eyes turning into crescents, "We don't even know each other..." he trailed off and Seungwoo placed his finger on Seungsik's temple, sliding it down to his lips, and letting it stay there for a while.

"But you're so tempting." As Seungwoo said that, Seungsik felt his instincts kick in, he wanted this man's sweet smell in his mouth, he wanted to devour Seungwoo until he felt pleased with himself.  
He wrapped his hands around Seungwoo's neck and pulled their bodies close, slamming his lips onto Seungwoo's and locking them in a kiss. Their lips moved slowly and gradually against each other, eyes closed and skins hot under the sun's heat.  
Seungwoo's hands wrapped around Seungsik's waist, pulling him towards his own body and Seungsik let go of his hands from around Seungwoo's neck, tracing them down to his chest, he lets go of the taller's lips, trying to catch his breath, his chest heaving up and down from the intensity, he felt greed and hunger from Seungwoo's lips, the smell stronger than ever all his life.  
Weirdly for the first time, Seungsik felt _aroused_. He had never felt aroused before with a target no matter how beautiful, cute or hot they were.

Seungwoo looked into Seungsik's pretty sun-lit eyes with a smile playing on his smooth lips, "I thought you're the tempting one?"  
Seungsik slid his hand down to Seungwoo's six pack, sketching the abs with his finger, his eyes stuck to the other's stomach, "But I'm the impatient one, too." Seungsik said and glued his lips back to the older's lips.  
Seungwoo smirked into the kiss, licking Seungsik's bottom lip, which made the blonde open his mouth and invite Seungwoo, who gladly accepted the invite, interlocking their tongues fiercly, their lips licking and Seungwoo bit Seungsik's lip, letting a small whine come out of his lips.  
Their hands were roaming each other's naked bodies all this time.  
Seungwoo felt heat in his shorts, he knew he was turned on way more than before. 

They pulled away, and Seungsik was intoxicated, his lips swollen and apart, breathing heavily, his eyes half-open, "Seungwoo-Hyung..." Seungwoo smirked at the sight, _'he is sexy wirhout even trying'_ dipping his head down to place feathery kisses against Seungsik's neck. Seungsik tilted his neck to expose more skin for Seungwoo to kiss and mark, all his.   
"Yes, baby?" Seungwoo muttered into his neck, pressing more kisses, moving up towards his ear, where Seungsik's soft spot was, he moaned in a small voice at the nickname.

Seungwoo licked a little at the soft spot, which made Seungsik flinch, his hands moving into Seungwoo's hair. "Angh...." he moaned when Seungwoo sucked on the spot, marking it, driving Seungsik into more bliss.   
"I ca-cant~" he said and Seungwoo smiled, leaning back, and gazing into Seungsik's now clouded eyes, "You can't do this?" He teased the other and Seungsik swallowed, licking his lips, "N-No...."  
"It's no fun going further if you don't want it." Seungsik waited to catch his breath, his fingers tangled in Seungwoo's hair along his nape and coming down to his shoulders, letting them stay there.  
"Hyung, I want you." He said and Seungwoo pretended to be confused, "Well, you had me. This is enough, isn't it?"

Seungsik moved his head no, he ran a hand through his own hair, moving them out of his face and he realized what game Seungwoo was playing, ' _two could play this game_ ' Seungsik thought and pouted his lips, making doe eyes and in a whiny voice he plead, "Hyung, **please** dont tease me."  
Seungwoo felt as if someone lit him on fire, maybe because the temperature was hot, maybe because of Seungsik.

He nodded, "Alright, baby. As you wish." He said and started placing more kisses onto his neck, covering his whole neck with his soft kisses, moans and whines spilling out of his lips. Seungwoo's hand moved from Seungsik's waist down to his butt, where he let his hand stay and gave it a little squeeze, which made Seungsik gasp, he looked down at Seungwoo, who had his lips sucking on a spot on his collarbone, Seungsik's voice seemed to keep moaning, he couldn't hold himself back.

The smell of Seungwoo's body was increasing minute by minute, and Seungsik didn't understand what to do, but he definitely knew that Seungwoo will handle it all, so he let himself in Seungwoo's care.  
"Anh...Hyung." Seungsik moaned and Seungwoo responded, "Yeah?"  
"More...." 

Seungwoo chuckled against Seungsik's skin, moving down to kiss Seungsik's chest, his lips parted to pull one of Seungsik's nipples into his mouth, and Seungsik's back arched, giving Seungwoo more access. Seungwoo twirled his tongue around the bud, sucking on it and letting go to blow cold air on it. A shudder travelled down Seungsik's back and he moaned, "Ah-Ngh!~" 

Seungwoo loved the reaction he got so he moved to the other one to do the same, earning a little louder reaction, Seungsik pulled Seungwoo up, "Me too..." he said and started kissing Seungwoo's jaw, moving his lips along his neck and placing a soft kiss against his adam's apple.  
Seungwoo placed a hand on Seungsik's waist and kept rubbing his palms on Seungsik's smooth back.

  
Seungsik didn't know what was going in his head anymore, he was dazed and intoxicated on the scent of Seungwoo and the pleasure he gave him, he wanted to be engulfed in Seungwoo's embrace and let Seungwoo put himself inside of him, fill him up and blow his mind.   
Its as if the pleasure made him forget all about his actual target; to eat Seungwoo.

Hiding behind a giant rock beside the waves, Seungwoo placed a finger on Seungsik's lips, "Shh, keep your voice down. The guards will find out." Seungsik gasped, Seungwoo's tall frame blocking the sunlight above him. 

"Its impossible...." he breathed, trying his best to control himself but with Seungwoo inside of him, resting against his prostrate, and sweating above him, with a smirk on his lips and a pleasured expression darkened over his face, it was too tough for Seungsik.

Seungsik grind down a little, signing Seungwoo that this was enough for him, he needed more friction now, more movement. Seungwoo gladly accepted the sign, pulling himself out almost completely, confusing Seungsik who looked down to where him and Seungwoo were connected, "What's wrong, Hyu--NGH!" he whined loudly, his eyes rolling back into his skull when Seungwoo slammed back into him with full force, hitting his sweet spot.

Seungwoo groaned in pleasure, biting his lip to hold back himself. Their bodies moved in-sync, moans mixing together beautifully, and Seungwoo opened his eyes to look at Seungsik under him, whose eyes were shut and lips were moaning shamelessly, "Ngh, Ngh...Hyung." 

Seungwoo smiled at how beautiful Seungsik was, and he placed an arm under Seungsik's back, to brace themselves and turn their positions around as he realized that Seungsik's back must hurt.  
Seungsik sat on top of Seungwoo, his palms on Seungwoo's chest, "Wh-What do I do?" Seungwoo smirked, "Move your body up and down, babe." Seungsik blinked, but tried anyways, he moved his body up and dropped it down, moaning loudly as he did so, "Ahh..." 

Seungwoo closed his eyes, throwing his head back and his fingers digging into Seungsik's hipbone, "Shit, you're too good, baby." Seungsik liked the compliment and continued rocking his body up and down, feeling himself close, Seungwoo sat up, kissing Seungsik's neck and biting the soft skin. He moved up to lock their lips in a kiss, grabbing Seungsik's manhood and moving his hand and hips at the same time.

Seungsik's moans echoed through the waves as he came all over their bodies, while Seungwoo spilled inside him, filling Seungsik's stomach with warmth.  
"Anh....Ngh, Hyung." Theirs chests moved up and down in rhythm, out of breaths and sweaty, Seungwoo brought Seungsik's head down and cupped his face to lock their lips back together in a long, soulful kiss.

Seungsik snapped to reality and felt his legs hurt a little, signalling that the time was almost up. Without an explanation he got up and ran away muttering an apology while Seungwoo sat confused, why Seungsik ran into the water and didnt come out, why did he apologise. But he wished to see the man once more to tell him how beautiful he is and thank him for how he made Seungwoo feel for the first time in his life.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again and settle their relationship.

  
Seungsik couldn't believe himself. His instincts had started to behave in an entirely different way. Not only did he let a target go alive, he also let him handle his body, fill him up and even miss him now.  
The whole week Seungwoo came to the same place and sat until sunset, he waited for Seungsik quietly.  
And all Seungsik could contemplate about was whether to tell the man he was not a human or keep playing the human game.

Seungsik swam up to the level, and hid behind some seaweeds, staring at Seungwoo, who wore a pastel blue t shirt with its buttons open and white shorts. Seungsik eyed Seungwoo's body like he did the first time he saw him, his eyes covering every inch of his body.  
"When are you going to stop hiding?" Seungwoo thought out loud but Seungsik thought he knew that Seungsik was hiding, so he quickly swam in the water, causing a loud voice of the waves to erupt and grab Seungwoo's attention.

"Seungsik?"   
Seungsik peeked his eyes out, "Yeah....?"  
"Come out." Seungwoo stared at Seungsik who swam up to the sea level, his tail hiding underneath, the turquoise tail merging with the blue tip unknown to Seungwoo.  
"Yeah?" Seungsik said again like a robot.  
"Thank you."   
Seungsik ruffled his wet hair, "For what?"  
"For making me feel like you did that day...."  
Seungsik waited for him to complete,  
"I have never felt so complete, and connected to anyone in my whole life. And also, you're ethereal, Seungsik."

Seungsik flushed red at his words, tip of his ears and chest turning pink. Seungwoo felt like Seungsik was more like an angel in his eyes, his blonde hair and smooth skin, his soft red lips that made him feel intoxicated whenever their lips locked in a kiss. His beautiful moans that felt like music and how his cheeks flushed and eyes rolled back every time Seungwoo thrust into his perfect body.

  
"You're welcome...I guess?"  
They both opened their mouths to speak and closed them right away, Seungwoo said, "You first." With a gentle smile on his lips.  
"I have something to tell you."  
Seungsik started,  
"I'm not a human."

Seungwoo shrugged his shoulders, "I kind of knew that."  
"Really? How?"  
"Because no human can stay underwater like that. You know I could see you from under the water? You're not that invisible when you're around the surface."  
Seungsik realized that Seungwoo actually didn't mind him being a merman, so he confessed, "I'm a merman. And I-- I wanted to eat you, only. I can't even eat males, I have no idea what happened to me and my instincts, I didnt even eat you, I only--"   
Seungsik felt himself feel even more embarassed when the memories of last week hit him suddenly.

Seungwoo chuckled, "For real?"  
Seungsik nodded, "Come here." Seungwoo said and Seungsik swam closer towards Seungwoo obediently, "I don't care about who you are. I do care about your hunger. Are you okay?"  
Seungsik nodded, "I haven't felt hunger ever since....last week...you know. I am not sure why, but if I ever found someone like me I'll try asking for sure."  
"Or, we can just search the books in my library."   
"Books?"  
"Yeah they are paper, binded together, and they teach us a lot of stuff. I can look about it in them for you."

Seungsik looked down, "I guess I'd like that."   
Seungwoo grabbed Seungsik's arm and pulled his own body into the water, "I know for sure I am hooked by you. And I can take of your hunger. If you miss your home, I can bring you back. Can you stay with ne for atleast I return back to USA?"  
"USA?"  
Seungwoo chuckled light-heartedly, "Yeah, USA. Its far far away from here and its where I live. I only came back for a while."  
Seungsik nodded, liking the idea of a short romance with the most beautiful man he has met in his life, who his instincts have shown to be his soulmate.

Seungsik laced his fingers behind Seungwoo's neck and tilted his own head to lock their lips together, this time with more feelings involved, Seungwoo deepened the kiss, grabbing Seungsik's waist and pulling his body closer.  
Seungwoo smiled into the kiss, pulling away after giving a soft kiss on Seungsik's lips.  
"I love you." Seungsik muttered absent-mindedly, growing shy after saying it and Seungwoo smiled, "I love you too, Seungsik."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who read this. This was a small work, so it ends here :(   
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Its my first time writing stuff like this 👉👈 so please go easy on me. Comments are much appreciated♡


End file.
